Till My Heart Stops
by Zelda Zonks
Summary: An alternate ending to the AWFUL LuRe ending, then just a continuation of their story, as it happens in my mind, anyway.
1. Your Heart

"Excuse me, but what in the name of hell do you think you're doing here?"

Dr Carter stared in amazement at the figure who had just burst through his doorway.

Upon closer inspection he realised that he knew the man's face.

"_Reid?" _he gasped.

"Yep" came Reid's distinctively abrupt voice. "You remember me don't you, Carter? I thought fifty was a little young to be going senile…"

"Well, I… I'm actually forty eight…"

Carter put down his medical notes and tried to figure out what was different about Reid. He seemed altogether completely changed… Ruffled somehow. There was a mad look in his eyes and his hair was on end and his shirt… His shirt wasn't tucked in. Small details perhaps but in Carter's thirteen years of knowing Reid he had never seen him looking less than immaculate, with an arrogant smirk to match.

"What's happened to you, Reid? That town looks like its defeated you."

Reid's eyes darted to the floor and then back to Carter's concerned face.

"Well… it has… But it turns out I like it that way. Carter I want your heart."

Carter felt the bottom of his stomach drop.

"Now, Reid I'm flattered but I have a wife and-"

"-Oh hell no I did not mean that. I'm sorry but senile old crones are really not my type. I need the heart that was promised to Chris Hughes."

Relieved but confused, Carter tried to make sense of what Reid was saying.

"Chris Hughes… Reid you do know that there's a year long waiting list for heart transplants. We cant just give them out like candy."

Reid came closer to Carter, eyes blazing.

" I don't care. There's a man dying right now and its going to devastate a whole group of people if he does."

Carter didn't think he'd ever seen Reid so emotional. In fact he didn't think he'd ever seen Reid show any emotion at all.

"Reid, you're not in love with this Chris are you? If you are then I sympathise but even so…"

Reid looked momentarily as though he might vomit but it appeared to pass.

"Let me tell you something about Chris Hughes. He's an idiot. He's the biggest idiot I've ever laid eyes on. If the idiots were ever to form their own country he would be elected president straight away-"

"-and you feel the need to help him, why?"

Reid closed his eyes and looked as though what he was saying was paining him very much.

"Because… I care about the people who care about him, alright?"

Carter smiled at the scowling Reid. So he _had_ fallen in love with somebody. The change was astonishing.

"Reid… if I give you this heart there's a very likely chance I could loose my medical license."

"I'll tell them I just took it. You wont be involved at all."

Carter looked Reid straight in the eye.

"And then there's the reality that you'll loose your job. Is it really worth it?"

Reid stared back at him for a few seconds before answering determinedly.

"Yes. Give it to me."


	2. Speeding

Reid was speeding down the highway at seventy miles an hour. The heart was in a small white box in the seat next to him and he felt the need to keep checking it even though he knew it couldn't possibly go anywhere.

The day seemed to be endless. It was difficult to believe that just this morning he had been confronted by Noah in the coffee shop. And Luke had told him he was in love with him. Reid couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face even in spite of his current situation.

_He loves me._

It was ridiculous that those words could have made him so happy.

Focusing back on the road and the whizzing scenery, Reid tried to imagine Luke's reaction at his return. He would be angry that he'd taken such a risk but he'd be unable to stop himself from smiling and kissing him nonetheless. Katie would be ecstatic. Bob and Kim would be beside themselves Chris would be Chris.

It was hard to contemplate the thought of loosing his career at this point. As he saw the familiar 'Welcome to Oakdale' sign, he realised with a jolt that he now thought of it as his home.

"Come on, come on…"

With a loud jerk which seemed to reverberate throughout his skull, the engine of the car suddenly died. The impact of the corner came too late for Reid to think of anything except the word and the name which rolled into one mantra that seemed to go on forever.

_Luke..._


	3. the End

"He doesn't like enclosed spaces." said Luke angrily. The nurse on duty would usually have told him exactly where to get off but the young man's boyfriend looked in a terrible state.

In a bigger room and with the nurses gone, Luke brushed the hair back from Reid's face. His expression was quite peaceful and content, but the deep scarring was what worried him. There was a mass of complicated tubes connected to his nostrils meaning that Luke couldn't fully trace the outline of his face without fear of disturbing something vital.

"You idiot Reid. I told you to be careful. I told you." He put his face close to Reid and felt their cheeks touching.

It just wasn't fair. Reid had got the heart and it had cost him his life. Somewhere down the hallway the Hughes family was probably rejoicing and here was Reid dying and no one seemed to care.

"I love you" he whispered to Reid, willing those eyes to open and give him that familiar steady stare.

He couldn't help the hot tears spilling from his eyes. They fell onto Reid's battered face and made Luke's heart sink even further. Reid had never looked looked so vulnerable and beaten. It almost made Luke smile in spite of himself to think of the Reid he had first met, that arrogant doctor with his furrowed brow and sarcastic wit. Luke's change in attitude towards Reid had been so gradual that it surprised him even now that it felt like his own heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"You cant go… For God's sake we havent even had a proper date yet… Don't leave me."

"Luke?"

Luke sniffed and turned around to see an anguished Katie who was doing her best not to start crying.

"Is Chris going to be alright?" asked Luke in a voice which sounded cold and lifeless to his own ears.

"Yes" whispered Katie. "We think so. Luke… Reid's a hero."

"No" said Luke. "He's so stupid. He was driving too fast. He should've been more careful… Katie.."

Luke turned back to look at Katie who was now looking slightly fearful.

"… Katie I need him to wake up."

Silently, she walked over, understanding Luke's terror. He allowed himelf to sob silently in her arms.

"He cant die. He cant!" Luke repeated.

"I know" she whispered back, but her words seemed hollow to Luke. There was nothing she could do.

Nurses entered the room alongside Dr Dixon who was looking uncharacteristically grave.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"What?" said Luke in confusion.

"We've done all we can, but Reid has suffered some very severe injuries and-"

"-No"

"-Luke you must understand."

"-What I understand…" said Luke, the volume of his voice rising with the anger he was feeling. "Is that no one in this hospital gives a damn about Reid-"

"-come on Luke, that isn't-"

"So where is everyone? Where is Bob? Where were all the nurses when I got here?"

Luke glared at everyone, feeling the anger rising in his chest, less painful than the fear.

"Oh, yeah. They were all fighting for Chris's life. And Reid is the reason he's alive right now. God, if you only knew how many times Reid helped that idiot out."

"Luke!" said Katie in shock.

"Well I'm sorry Katie but its true. If Chris would've just told someone about his illness sooner, instead of lying about it like a coward then none of this would've happened."

Breaking down, Luke turned around to hide the tears in his eyes. He knelt down beside Reid and took his hands in his, feeling the delicate veins and the long fingers which had performed so many surgeries, saving so many people's lives.

As though from across an ocean he heard John Dixon say.

"We'll leave you alone Luke."

He heard footsteps, people leaving.

_People giving up_ he thought.

"I'll call your parents, Luke. You shouldn't have to go through this alone"

And then Katie was gone too.


	4. Don't Leave Me

All Luke could hear was the faint electronic beep of some complicated piece of equipment and the distant chatter of the hospital. The people outside were going on with their lives while his was falling apart.

"This is so unfair…" He murmured. "You cant even hear me." He looked into Reid's face. "I want to tell you how much I love you. How handsome you are. How I pictured spending all my time with you."

He kissed Reid's hand.

"None of them realise, Reid. You're a good man. The best. You always want to help people, no matter what. I just… I wish I could help you."

Luke leaned closer to Reid's face, tracing his lips and the clear curve of his jaw line. He looked too peaceful, as though the fight had left him.

"You cant die Reid. You cant."

Luke could've sworn he felt Reid's eyelashes flicker across his cheek but it must be his imagination.

"You cant leave me."

Suddenly, Luke felt a tiny pressure on his hand.

"Reid?" he said in wonderment.

Reid's eyes opened so slowly that it was as though the world had started going in slow motion.

"Who said… anything… about… dying?"

Feeling as though he might faint and explode with joy at the same time, Luke forgot about the hospital equipment and threw himself on Reid, covering every inch of his face with kisses.

Reid smiled but groaned at the same time.

"Hey… Hurts."

"Oh my God, sorry." Said Luke, stepping back, still beaming.

"You're alive!"

"Only… Just"

Luke wiped his eyes, not daring to take his eyes off Reid for a second in case this all turned out to be a dream.

"I thought…"

"I… know…"

"I love you"

"Love… you…Luke …"

_Thankyou_ thought Luke, as he called for a nurse.


	5. On the Mend

The flat appeared to have changed dramatically since he last saw it, even though it still smelled faintly of baby powder and Katie's flowery perfume. The place seemed bigger and lighter somehow, as though someone had cleaned all of the bad vibes out of it. Luke led Reid to the couch and he sank into it gratefully.

"You OK?" asked Luke, smiling.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

Three weeks had passed since the accident and both Reid and Chris Hughes had made miraculous recoveries. Reid's legs were still on the mend, and his head injuries meant that he still couldn't make any abrupt movements. He was still covered in cuts and bruises, and whenever he glimpsed himself in the mirror, his eyes widened as he realised he resembled an extra from a horror film.

Luke didn't seem to mind though. He had taken great care in sitting with him, holding his hand and talking to him about everything and anything. It was painful to reply to him but Reid knew that Luke understood he was glad of his presence.

Bob, Kim and Katie had come in to express their gratitude towards him, and even John Dixon had given him a pat on the back and exclaimed "I was worried for a minute there, Reid."

In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he might never work again, Reid would be the happiest he'd ever felt in his life.

He groaned out loud at the thought of what the medical board would do to him.

Correctly interpreting Reid's groan, Luke stroked his arm and said:

"Don't think about your job right now, Reid. The most important thing is that you get better."

"And then what am I going to do?" he asked, ignoring Luke's advise and leaning into him. "Live off your money for the rest of my life like a gold-digger-"

Luke tried not to laugh since Reid seemed sincerely upset.

"-Well, if it comes to that… But it wont. Look, you got the heart. You saved a guy's life. They have to take that into consideration don't they?"

Grunting in reply, Reid looked around the empty flat.

"Katie isn't coming home?"

Luke shook his head. "She told me she's staying with Chris and Jacob in the hospital, until he gets the all clear."

"Ah. So… Are you staying with me?"

Luke smiled nervously.

"Well, I do have all my things with me, in the car. You know, just in case you needed me."

"I do. Seeing as how I'm out of work, you're going to have to be my doctor."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes"

"But I don't know the first thing about medicine."

"You know how to make me better." said Reid, pulling Luke gently towards him, kissing his sweet lips and tasting his tongue on his. It was odd, even after kissing him so many times he still felt the jolt of excitement in his stomach, the pressing need to move his body closer to Luke's, and the almost painful inability to stop.

Eventually they came up for air.

"How was that?" asked Luke mischievously.

"Hmmm. Nope. I'm still very ill. You'll have to try it again."


	6. Kissing and Questions

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: anything beyond their kiss in the car park I'm treating as though it never happened. I'm going to try and update weekly.**

"Reid, stop being such a baby."

"OW!" cried Reid in annoyance.

"Watch what you're doing. I feel like my arm is going to fall off."

Luke ignored Reid's wincing and continued reapplying his bandages, knowing that Reid was really enjoying the attention.

"Thankyou" said Reid when he was done, leaning forward for a kiss.

It was always difficult for Luke to stop kissing Reid once he'd started, and this time was no different. Except… it was. This time there were no distractions. Katie and Jacob were gone, Noah was miles away, the looming worry over Chris's illness had disappeared. And for once there was no danger of Reid's pager interrupting them.

Finally they were alone. Excitement rose in Luke's chest. He felt no fear. This was supposed to happen tonight. He was sure of it. He looked into Reid's serious eyes, feeling the love in them. He wanted to get lost in them. Kissing him gently, they lay back on the couch, Reid on top of Luke, Luke carefully unbuttoning Reid's shirt and reached inside, feeling the strength of the muscles in his chest. Reid made an involuntary "mmh" noise as he clasped Luke closer to him, kissing him with a hunger he had never felt before in his life. All the pain, his past, all of the worry about his job melted away until…

"Hi Reid!"

Luke's stomach flipped as he wrenched his lips from Reid's and twisted around to see a tall, blonde girl beaming in the doorway.

"Oh for the love of God…" muttered Reid, as Luke wriggled out from underneath him, red in the face.

"I got your address from this woman called Katie at the hospital and the door was unlocked so I thought I'd just come in."

Reid groaned as the girl hurried forward and plopped herself down on the couch between Reid and Luke who looked scandalised.

"Oh no, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, without waiting for an answer. "But they told me you were dying, Reid so I thought I'd come along and-"

"-Yes, I _was_ dying." said Reid with his head in his hands. "_Three weeks ago_. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine now."

"Well you look terrible to me, Reid-"

"-Oh thank you."

"-No I didn't mean it in a bad way."

The girl looked at Luke, smiling curiously.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Reid?"

Still not looking up from his hands, Reid spoke tonelessly.

"This is my boyfriend, Luke, and-"

"_-Boyfriend?" _shrieked the girl. "_What? _But he's so cute. And young! Why's he going out with you?"

Reid slumped further down the couch and Luke struggled not to laugh.

"I don't know, Helen, why don't you ask him?"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"-No you didn't mean it in a bad way, of _course_ you didn't."

Luke's curiosity was seriously growing. Who was this girl and why was she so familiar with Reid? Reid seemed incapable of human interaction at the moment so he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, its nice to meet you… um?"

The girl smiled at him and shook his hand warmly.

"I'm Helen." she beamed. "Reid's sister."


	7. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 7**

Soon after Helen's arrival Reid had excused himself to go to the bathroom, but upon entering, his need to urinate had been replaced by a sudden desire to bang his head against the wall. _Helen_. He hadn't seen her in ten years, yet she still had that uncanny ability to completely humiliate him.

When he finally left the bathroom he was irritated to find his sister and Luke getting on like a house on fire.

"I just cant believe it," she was saying with a hand on Luke's arm.

"You're so adorable. I don't think Reid's had a boyfriend in a _long_ time."

"Really?" asked Luke in delight.

"No, no. Lots of men, but no boyfriends. Well I do remember this one guy, Derek, but he-"

"-Helen!" said Reid, putting his arm around her with more pressure than was really necessary.

Now that Luke knew they were related he suddenly noticed a similarity in their faces; they both shared long straight noses, very pale eyebrows and slightly curly hair. Aside from this they appeared to be completely different, in physical appearance and temperament. Helen was bleach blonde and bubbly with a face full of make up and a friendly demeanour. It was easy to see why they didn't get on. But he wondered why Reid had never even mentioned her.

"So, um.. How come you guys… don't like each other?," asked Luke. He hadn't meant it to sound so blunt but he couldn't think of any other way to phrase his question. Helen didn't seem to mind.

"Well, in college I-"

"Hey does anyone want a sandwich?" cried Reid, jumping up suddenly.

"I'm kinda hungry! You, Luke? Helen?"

Ignoring Reid, Helen continued:

"In college I stole Reid's boyfriend, Derek and he got _really_ mad at me."

"Well what did you expect? We'd been together for two years. We'd moved in together!"

"He was _bisexual!" _said Helen, rolling her eyes at Luke, as though this justified everything.

"So what? Why do you always have to try and ruin everything for me?"

"Hey!" said Luke, stepping between the two who looked as though they might come to blows at any second.

"Erm, why don't we go out and get something to eat? That way you two can really catch up."

Reid glared at Luke while Helen grinned at him.

"Cool! I'll just bring all my stuff up and-"

"-your stuff?" said Reid who appeared to have frozen in horror.

"Yeah I'm staying the night. I've come all the way from _Texas_, Reid!"

She bounced off leaving Reid pacing the kitchen in anguish.

"Oh my God," he muttered. Luke tried to stop laughing and put his arms around Reid's waist to make him stop pacing.

"Oh come on, Reid. She's your _sister_."

"No, no you do not know Helen. I've lived with her, okay. She is a _nightmare_."

"She seems… nice."

"Nice?" said Reid incredulously. "Are you kidding me? No, she's only here because she wants something. I just hope to God she tells me what it is quickly and gets lost again."

"And you still hate her just because of this Derek guy?"

Luke felt a small twinge of insane jealousy. He had always wanted to know more about Reid's past but somehow he hadn't anticipated this kind of information.

"That, yes. And other things." said Reid darkly.

Helen appeared in the doorway again, this time laden with suitcases and bags.

"Alright, lets go, boys." she said dumping the bags on the floor and linking arms with Luke and and a disgruntled Reid.

"Helen, I know you never exactly travel light but isn't this a bit much, even for you?"

"Oh yeah, I might need to crash here for a bit longer, Reid. You don't mind do you?" she asked breezily, pulling them both out of the door.

Reid groaned in response and Luke finally found himself unable to contain his laugher, letting it out in a snort as Helen joined in with her own high pitched giggling.

_Why, God _thought Reid. _Why wont you ever let us have sex?_


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 8- Sibling Rivalry**

**(Author's note: Sorry I didnt update sooner but my internet wasnt working and I was ill. On the plus side I managed to write loads of chapters. Hope you enjoy it.)**

Within half an hour of sitting down at a table in Al's with Helen, Luke had gleaned more information about her life than he'd gotten out of Reid in his whole eight months of knowing him.

Between mouthfuls of food she happily told him of past boyfriends and jobs, and how she had really always dreamt of becoming an actress or a singer.

"So what do you do for a living right now?" Luke asked.

"Right now? I'm between jobs."

"You mean unemployed." said Reid.

"Excuse me, I think the correct term is occupationally challenged."

"I think the correct term is lazy."

"Well we cant all be perfect like you, can we Reid?"

Luke smiled.

"Yep, I can definitely see the similarities now."

They both looked at him with an identical expression of horror.

"Eurgh, _please_ don't say that." grimaced Reid.

"At least I got the good-looking genes." laughed Helen. She stared at Luke with her head tilted. "You know, I still cant get over the fact that you're with Reid. You're definitely the best-looking boyfriend he's ever had."

Reid snorted.

"I would've thought you'd preferred Derek."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I broke up with him _years_ ago. He was so boring. Always constantly going on about medicine."

"He was a doctor?" asked Luke.

"He was going to be. He was at med school with Reid."

"So which unlucky guy has your heart now then?" grumbled Reid, who clearly wanted to get the subject off his ex boyfriend. Luke for one was grateful. It stung him to see how Reid still seemed to be angry over the betrayal.

"Well… I just broke up with my boyfriend, Sam. It was really sad because we'd been going out for two years and he was really rich. He works in the oil business."

Reid suddenly started laughing hysterically which was so out of character for him that Luke began to worry for his sanity.

"Aha! So here's the real reason you're here. Money. Well I hate to break it to you sis, but I'm out of a job."

"_What?"_

Luke and Reid explained what had happened to cause Reid's accident.

"Well you did take the heart, Reid." said Helen when they were done. "And you _did_ crash the car. You know you have to be careful with your driving."

Reid suddenly looked very pale. His fists clenched on the tabletop and his whole body seemed to become suddenly tense. Concerned, Luke squeezed his leg under the table and his expression immediately softened into what could almost be described as a smile. He went back to guzzling his food as though nothing had happened.

"Well I hope Luke has some amazingly well paid job. Because it seems like your appetite's exactly the same. I thought you'd be fat by now, actually. Lucky bastard."

"It just so happens that Luke is a millionaire." said Reid with his mouth full.

Helen began to choke on her food, as Luke elbowed Reid.

"I'm not a _millionaire_. My dad owns this big company and I've got this foundation that I set up but-"

"Hang on, hang on… You're gorgeous _and_ you're successful _and_ you're filthy rich? Are you sure you cant be tempted to the straight side?"

"Sorry, I'm definitely gay. I've checked. I'm sure." laughed Luke.

"And he's with _me_." snarled Reid, putting a hand on Luke's arm.

"Jesus Chris, I was joking." said Helen rolling her eyes. "So how exactly did you two meet?"

There was an awkward silence in which Luke and Reid stared at one another.

Sensing their embarrassment, Helen squealed with delight.

"Oooooh, let me guess… Luke was your patient, Reid and you just loved the sight of him all ill and vulnerable and rich, but you didn't want to go against hospital rules so you two had some sort of secret love affair? Yes? I got it right didn't I?"

Reid seemed to have become mute so Luke spoke.

"Umm Actually, my… My ex boyfriend was the patient. He was blinded by these faulty fireworks and we did some research and found out that this Dr Oliver was the only doctor who could possibly help him so I called him and-"

"-Oh _hang on_. _Hang on _a minute. Sorry Luke." Helen had risen from her seat with her hand in the air. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at Reid, who was staring determinedly at the table.

"I can see where this is going. Well, well, well Reid, Mr Hypocrite himself. Stealing a _blind guy's _boyfriend. That really is low. Did you make out with him in the same room?"

Reid stood up with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Luke had only seen the glint once before, when Reid had assumed him and Noah to be back together.

"Reid," he said as a warning but Reid ignored him.

"Helen. In the _ten fucking years _that you neglected to call or even email, I have passed my exams, I've become a doctor, I've built a career for myself, a life, a home. I'm in a relationship with an incredible guy…"

Luke couldn't help smiling even though he could almost feel the blaze of anger radiating from Reid's body. Helen appeared to have shrunk slightly and with the smile wiped off her face, she looked like a frightened little girl.

"So if you've come back into my life to make me feel like that same miserable teenager again then you can leave… right now."

Helen's lower lip trembled.

"I'm sorry… But you just… _disappeared_. I couldn't find you. What was I supposed to do?"

"You know what?" said Reid throwing his hands in the air. "I cant deal with this anymore. I'll see you later."

He marched out of the restaurant without a backwards glance. Helen looked shell-shocked.

"I didn't mean to upset him. I just… I don't know… I've got nowhere else to go."

Her eyes began shining with tears. Luke took her hands in his.

"Its alright. He just cant deal with emotional stuff very well. He wont kick you out. I'll talk to him."

Helen sniffed and appeared placated.

"You're a nice guy Luke," she smiled. "Reid is so lucky."


	9. Stuck

**Chapter 9- Stuck**

Noah had been staring at his plane ticket for the best part of an hour. LA might as well have been Mars he thought sadly. He was never going to get there. Time had ticked away and he had done nothing but dream and hope. Not that it got him anywhere.

He was grateful that Alison had a late night shift at the hospital. This way she wasn't there to nag him; to tell him to just stop thinking about Luke and move on with his life. It was good advice. And he wanted to do it. But his feet seemed to have turned to concrete and all he could think about was the past.

He felt like he'd woken up from a long dream and reality was too much to bear. He kept hearing Luke say those words:

"_I'm in love with Reid."_

Love.

He had told Luke he loved him countless times but he had taken it for granted that it would _always_ be that way. He would always be there to advise him, to laugh with him, to kiss him, to share stupid jokes with him… Now he supposed he was doing all that with Dr Oliver.

And then there was Dr Oliver. Guilt had seemed to paralyse him when he found out about his accident. He knew he should get down to the hospital and apologize for being rude to him at Java, and tell him he hoped he'd get better soon, but his own pride got in the way. He wished Dr Oliver wasn't so _good _underneath all of his sarcasm. It would be so much easier to hate him if he was just plain evil. With a shudder, Noah realised that he was beginning to sound like his father. Quickly, to distract himself he switched on the radio.

"_-wait for me,_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe-"_

He shut it off again in anger. Impulsively he took the ticket and ripped it up then put the pieces in the waste paper basket. It made him feel slightly better. But he still felt completely stuck. Normally in these situations he would turn to Luke. But he had made it clear that he didn't want to be friends with Luke.

That was the worst of it. It was all his own fault. He picked up his phone and looked through his contacts. There was Richard. He had been seeing a bit more of him lately. Richard was sweet but he just wasn't the same as Luke. He wasn't loving and caring; he didn't feel deeply connected to him like he did with Luke…

He hovered at Luke's familiar number. He ached to call him, just to hear his voice, even just for a few seconds.

Suddenly Noah almost fell out of his chair as the phone began to vibrate and ring loudly.

The number was withheld but he still answered it desperately.

"Luke?"

There was a moment of hissing and then a low raspy male voice said:

"Noah, come to the door."

"Wh-what?"

"I can see you. I know you're in there. Come to the door." The voice sounded menacingly angry.

Noah turned around in a panic. He hadn't drawn the living room blinds yet but the street outside appeared to be empty.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked fearfully, but the line went dead.

There was an eerie silence. Noah felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was being watched. His fingers began to shake and his breathing quickened. He listened for any sound but there was nothing, not even the muffled sound of distant traffic. Could someone simply be playing a trick on him? Yes, that must be it. Some of the kids from across the way. He forced himself to go to the door and, cursing his still-shaking hands, he turned the key and wrenched the door open.

There was no one there. The street was silent and empty. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. The air felt nice and cool on his hot face. Perhaps he would still go to LA, he thought. Perhaps he would see Luke one last time, to apologise. Things could get better. He had to allow himself to believe that.

"_NOAH!" _Something half-animal, half-man shrieked at Noah and hurled himself towards him. Feeling as though he had been blinded again, Noah struggled against the weight of this man who had him in an iron grip. The streetlamp illuminated his face as they moved out of the shadow of the doorway. Although the face was more lined and scarred than the last time Noah had seen it, there was no mistaking that hard, proud gaze.

"_Dad?" _Noah gasped.

"Yes, its me, son. Its me, don't look so worried."

Colonel Mayer still held himself with the air of someone who was used to being in charge but he was dressed in a hospital gown and ragged clothes, and a cut was oozing blood above his left eyebrow.

"Dad… You're supposed to be in prison. You're… You're not well dad."

Noah's voice cracked but Colonel Mayer smiled at him.

"No no! Noah, they tried to move me to this psychiatric unit… An insane asylum! But we fought against them, Noah!"

He laughed manically, a vein popping in his forehead.

"My army training came in useful! We overpowered them and took their car, Noah! But… Noah…"

He moved closer to Noah, clutching his chest. Noah wanted to run but he was frozen to the spot.

"…I didn't want to do it but I had to… They wouldn't believe me… I've changed my ways. I accept you Noah. I accept that you're gay."

He was so close now that Noah could smell his foul breath.

"Dad, please…"

"Noah, I've done terrible things. I talked to this minister. He made me realise a few things... I want you and Luke to be happy together. I want you to lead an honest life…"

He shook Noah's shoulders heartily. Noah struggled to speak. This man was not the father he knew. He was unhinged.

"Luke and I are broken up, dad." he said as he thought about what to do.

Colonel Mayer froze.

"Broken up?"

"Yes. Luke's with someone else now."

"Who?" he hissed angrily.

"Does it matter?"

"WHO?" he screamed.

"This guy… Dr Reid Oliver, but dad the point is… a lot has happened since you've been in prison. You really don't know me anymore. And dad… dad… you need some help. Let me help you…"

"No" said Colonel Mayer, wiping his nose. "Its alright Noah. I need to go now. Don't tell anyone you saw me, alright?"

"Dad, I cant-"

Colonel Mayer suddenly grabbed the front of Noah's shirt.

"I'll put things right, son." he said. "You'll see." With one last look at Noah he ran down the street towards a car which Noah had just noticed. There were a few darkened figures in it and as soon as Colonel Mayer entered, they sped off.

Noah stood alone trying to take in what had just happened. He couldn't get the image of his dad's desperate, bloody face out of his mind.

"_I want you and Luke to be happy together…" _

Was he being serious? The last time his dad had claimed to accept him and Luke as a couple, Luke had ended up in the hospital.

Noah's heart skipped a beat.

"_Fuck!" _he said aloud. He had _told_ his dad that Luke had split up with him. How could he have been so stupid? Without a thought for locking the door or calling the police, Noah sprinted out into the night.

_Oh God _he thought _please let me reach Luke before he does._


	10. Just Thanks

**Chapter 10- Just Thanks**

After he had left Helen nursing a hot chocolate, Luke found Reid furiously walking through Old Town, arms folded and eyes blazing.

"Reid!" he called, but Reid ignored him.

"_Reid!" _he shouted again. Catching up with him, he stepped right in front of him, blocking his path.

"Luke, would you get out of my way?" he hissed.

"No" said Luke stubbornly.

Reid stepped to the side but Luke stepped with him.

"This is ridiculous. Just _move_."

Reid tried again to shove past but Luke held tightly onto his arms.

"Yes it is ridiculous." he said, his own anger rising. "Its ridiculous how you run away from anything that makes you upset."

"You heard what she was saying! I have every right to be upset." said Reid who had stopped struggling now and accepted that he was locked in Luke's grip.

"Little sisters are annoying! What else is new? Reid, why cant you just forgive her? She made a mistake ten years ago." His voice softened. Reid closed his eyes and sighed.

"I _knew_ you'd be like this. Why do you always have to be so sickeningly nice?"

Sensing a change in Reid's mood, Luke gave him a playful slap.

"Why do you always have to be so sickeningly nasty?"

Reid smiled properly and put his arms around Luke's waist.

"Hey the world has to balance itself out somehow." He stared at the ground for a moment then faced Luke who had already guessed what he was going to say.

"OK. You're right. I overreacted."

"I love it when you admit you're wrong."

"Oh I wasn't _wrong_. Just… emotional. Look I have some very good reasons to be angry with Helen. Our parents were _always_ on her side even when…"

"Even when what?" asked Luke, stroking Reid's arm. His expression became blank again.

"Nothing" he muttered.

"No come on, I want to know. You never talk about your parents."

"No."

"OK fine, Reid" said Luke, removing himself from Reid's arms and starting to walk away. "You tell me you love me, but-"

"I _do_" said Reid with such passion that Luke couldn't help but turn back.

"Well then why cant you tell me?"

"Look, I _will_ tell you. Just not tonight, OK? My family is a little insane, as you might have noticed and I'm kind of exhausted."

He looked pleadingly at Luke.

"Alright" Luke nodded. "Are you too exhausted to walk me home? I think Helen's going to be alright at Al's for a bit."

"No. Come on" said Reid, putting an arm around Luke. They walked in comfortable silence for a while.

"Am I a difficult boyfriend, Luke?" Reid asked him abruptly.

"Yes. Very. But you're handsome so I'll forgive you… I wish I could've stayed, tonight." he added sadly.

"I know, I know." said Reid darkly. "Next time, definitely."

"I'll come and see you tomorrow. All my stuff is still there anyway."

"I don't know if I'll last that long." moaned Reid.

"Don't be so pessimistic. You and Helen will patch things up. Your injuries will heal. You'll get your job back. Just think positively."

Reid crossed his fingers and muttered something under his breath.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking 'we _will_ have sex'" said Reid which earned him a sharp elbow jab from Luke, but privately he was thinking the same thing.

They were both sad to reach Luke's front porch when the walk was finally over.

"Alright" said Luke, trying to sound matter-of-fact. "So, call me if you need anything. I'll be over tomorrow morning and I'll change your bandages. Make sure you don't strangle Helen between now and then, OK?"

Reid nodded and they both stared at the ground for a while, not wanting to move.

"Luke…" said Reid quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… you know. I mean, just thanks…"

Luke nodded to show that he understood. He stepped forward and silently caressed Reid's smooth cheek, tracing his jawline with his fingers. Reid closed his eyes and Luke leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed hungrily, moving into each other until their bodies were pressed tightly together and Luke breathed in Reid's soapy, aftershave smell. He ran his fingers through Reid's thick hair as Reid held the back of his neck, drawing him even closer.

The sound of approaching footsteps and a loud cough made them draw apart reluctantly. Expecting to see his mother, Luke was astonished when he turned around to face someone he thought was gone for good.

"Noah!"


	11. Panic and Relief

**Chapter 11- Panic and Relief**

"I thought you were in LA!" gasped Luke.

"Change of plans." muttered Noah. He looked vaguely panicky and Luke momentarily wondered if he was about to hit Reid again. This time he instinctively moved his hand so that it was touching Reid's. Taking Luke's signal, Reid held onto his reaching hand.

"Luke, I need to talk to you. Its urgent." said Noah.

"Look, Noah, I'm sorry but I cant keep having this conversation. I'm with Reid now and you just have to-"

"-No, no its not about that! Its something else!" said Noah desperately. He looked at Reid, willing him to understand.

"I'm sorry… about your accident. I'm sorry… about a lot of things but I need to talk to Luke!"

Reid stared at Noah for a moment before nodding silently but Luke still looked unconvinced. He was looking at Noah with an expression close to pity.

"Luke… _please_." he whispered.

Reid turned to face Luke.

"I think the guy really wants to talk to you." he said.

"But what about you?"

"Its OK. I'll be fine. I think he needs you right now."

Reid squeezed his hand and Luke relented.

"Alright."

"Thank you" said Noah to Reid who nodded at him.

"See you tomorrow, Luke." said Reid. But Luke suddenly didn't want to let go of his warm hand.

"See you… It'll all be OK" he muttered.

"If you say so." smiled Reid. Forgetting for a moment that Noah was there, Luke instinctively leaned forwards to give him a quick kiss. Then Reid waved his fingers at him and turned around to walk off into the night.

Luke watched until he faded into the darkness.

"Luke?" prompted Noah.

"Oh, sorry." said Luke, remembering his presence and trying to turn his mind away from Reid's current situation.

"You don't need to be sorry" said Noah, although he looked deeply hurt.

"Noah, honestly if you're here to try and get back together-"

"-Its my dad!" cut in Noah.

"What?"

"Luke, you _need_ to get out of here.," said Noah, trying to convey with widened eyes the enormity of the situation.

"My dad came to my apartment. He's escaped from prison. I think he's coming for you."

"Noah, Noah slow down" said Luke, putting a steadying hand on Noah's arm. Noah was grateful that Luke was finally listening to him but he still half expected his dad to appear from nowhere with a gun in his hands.

"We have to get out of here!" he yelled, dragging Luke by the arm. "He'll know where to find you."

"Noah, wait. Calm down! Have you phoned the police?"

"I… No… I didn't think… I just had to come and find you…"

Luke started to dial the number for the police.

"Wait! We need to get out of here first!" said Noah, pulling Luke along the path.

"I'm coming, but the sooner we let them know, the better… Hello? Yes I'm calling to report an escaped prisoner… Yes..."

Noah listened to Luke's conversation as they hurried through the streets. Luke didn't seem nearly as perturbed as Noah, but then, Luke hadn't seen the terrible expression on Colonel Mayer's face.

"They said we've to come into the police station. We'll be safe there. They already knew your dad had escaped. Margo's going to question you about him."

Noah looked at Luke's worried frown. Just ten minutes ago he had worn a blissful expression as he kissed Reid.

"I'm sorry, Luke." he sighed.

"Its not your fault."

They walked in worried silence.

"Why didn't you go to LA?" asked Luke to break the awkwardness which had sprung up between them.

"I just… couldn't go. My heart wasn't in it anymore."

Luke nodded.

"I get it."

When they finally reached the bright lights of the police station, Noah breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. And he was with Luke. If it wasn't such a terrible situation he might have begun to feel cheerful.


	12. Accident and Emergency

**Chapter 12- Accident and Emergency**

Reid walked along the path from Luke's home which was now familiar to him. He wondered what Noah had to tell Luke that was so urgent. Perhaps he shouldn't have left them. But Luke was definitely with him now. Gone were the days of looking through hospital windows, wishing he was the one kissing Luke.

Being in love with someone was quite hard work sometimes but he had to admit, knowing that Luke had his back and would do anything for him was worth everything. He almost felt sorry for Noah, knowing what he was missing.

He let his feet go on autopilot as he thought about what he would say to Helen. He supposed he would have to apologise, much as the thought pained him. But she could be incredibly stubborn from his experience. It wouldn't have surprised him if she had left the restaurant and gone right back to wherever she had come from.

When he reached the square he saw that he was right. She was gone.

"Damn." he said, wondering what to do. He took out his phone and looked at it stupidly, as though it would tell him all the answers. Perhaps he could call Luke. Or maybe she had gone back to the apartment. It was getting late now, and the night was cold. He didn't like to think of her wandering the streets alone.

Suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a person screaming in pain. He looked around wildly and saw a figure running into the street.

"Help! Help! My sister's hurt! She's dying! Is there a doctor around here?"

The figure came into full view. A tall young man with black spiky hair and arched eyebrows was looking desperately around for help. Reid sighed and walked towards him.

"I'm a doctor. Maybe I can help."

"Oh thank you!" cried the man. "She's right down here" He led Reid down a back alley. It was very dark but he made out a car where the source of the screaming was coming from.

"She lost control of the car."

"Have you called an ambulance?" asked Reid.

"Yes but I'm afraid they wont make it in time. She's dying!"

"Alright, let me take a look at her."

The girl in the car had long black hair which was matted in blood. The blood had seeped onto the floor, and she was rocking back and forth screaming in pain. An older man sat in the back seat, pointlessly telling her not to worry.

"Can you turn the lights on? I cant see what I'm doing."

The man obliged. It took Reid's eyes a second to readjust to the brightness. When they did he saw that the car was in fact completely intact. The girl was dressed in strange looking overalls. She looked almost as though she was laughing as he checked her head and with a strange sense of unreality, as though he had stepped into a dream, Reid said with a sudden realisation:

"Hang on… this isn't real blood... What the hell kind of-"

But Reid never managed to finish his sentence. He didn't even have any time to feel surprise or pain as something very heavy and hard hit the side of his head. He blacked out and entered a deep dreamless sleep as the car stole off into the night, its three conscious occupants laughing mirthlessly as one.


	13. Call Me

**Chapter 13- Call Me**

Katie had been having an extremely strange day. First of all, Jacob had not stopped crying, almost as though he knew something was amiss. Then there had been Chris, constantly asking her for kisses, demanding cups of coffee and badgering the nurses for comfier pillows. He had even found time to complain about Reid.

"I cant believe he's still in the running for chief of staff. He's lost his job!"

Katie shook her head.

"Chris, he lost his job saving your life. Bob really respects him. Have a little gratitude why don't you?"

"He's so arrogant. I just cant stand that in a person."

Katie struggled not to say what she was really thinking. After all, he was still recovering.

Later on in the day, a blonde girl had come by the hospital looking for Reid which had astonished her. She couldn't recall Reid having ever received a phone call from a friend, or even a card through the mail, let alone have someone turn up looking for him. The girl had run off before Katie could ask how she knew Reid, though she assumed they must be related in some way. She didn't look like the kind of person Reid would be friends with.

She had texted him to ask him about her, worrying whether she had done the right thing in telling her their address. Reid had texted back an unhappy face with the words:

"My sister, Helen. We're all going to Al's. Please kill me."

Later on when it was dark, an odd looking couple with dark hair appeared at the doorway. Their clothes were ripped and torn, but they looked calm and collected as they knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, we're looking for Doctor Reid, please." the Boy said, smiling.

Something about them made Katie feel uneasy.

"We're friends of his" said the girl, smiling an identical smile.

"Reid has friends?" piped up Chris from the bed next to her.

"Shut up, Chris. He's at Al's, but-"

"-Thankyou!" interrupted the boy and they fled from the room.

"Hang on! Who are you!" shouted Katie.

Chris gave a low whistle.

"Reid really hangs with a strange crew."

"Shut up, Chris."

Jacob, who had fallen silent, began crying again.

As she was getting ready for bed there was another knock at the door and the blonde girl from earlier shuffled in.

"Ah, hi you must be Reid's sister!" said Katie, walking forwards to shake her hand. "I'm Katie, Reid's roommate and you- hang on… Are you alright?"

Helen had tears dripping down her cheeks. Her mascara ran down in messy black streams and she was weeping loudly.

"Not really." she sobbed.

Katie put her arm around her.

"What's the matter?"

Helen cried into her shoulder.

"Everything!" she wailed. "I lost my job and my boyfriend dumped me and then I finally found Reid again but now he hates me and wants me to go away again. Oh sorry I'm getting mascara on your top."

"Never mind that." said Katie, marvelling at how different this girl was to Reid. "Try to calm down."

"Reid can be an absolute bastard at times" piped up Chris.

"T-t-tell me about it" said Helen.

"Chris this isn't helping." growled Katie. "Just tell me what happened, OK?"

Helen explained the events of the night through theatrical sobs and wails. By the end of her story, Katie was so irritated by the sound of her voice that she began to understand why Reid had avoided talking to her for so many years. Chris however, appeared to be quite taken in by her.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. Katie will give you the keys to the apartment. You just wait for Reid there. You tell him you're family and you're not going anywhere. Reid is just being selfish."

Katie sighed.

"Chris, I'd like to remind you again that he saved your life, but alright, I'll give you the keys."

"Thankyou," said Helen, who was smiling without a trace of sadness now.

When Helen had gone, Chris said:

"Nice girl. You wouldn't have thought she and Reid were related though."

Katie sighed again. She was beginning to feel as though she had just taken her rose tinted glasses off and was now looking at Chris for the first time. She wasn't exactly sure she like what she saw.

She texted Reid again to find out his version of the story, but when eventually both Chris and Jacob were sleeping peacefully, she was still tossing and turning, waiting for a reply. It was very unlike Reid not to be punctual in responding to her.

She thought about the boy and the girl from earlier. They had seemed so young compared to Reid, and so strange. Perhaps she had done the wrong thing in telling them where he was.

At half past one there was still no reply and she decided to call him. There was no answer. Feeling slightly worried now, she scrolled through her contacts until she came to the 'L' section.

It was time to call Luke.


	14. Reid or Noah?

**Chapter 14- Reid or Noah?**

"He's _cute_. And a doctor! Definite upgrade, Zach."

"Are you kidding me? He looks about forty. And what's up with his eyebrows?"

"What about them?"

"What _about_ them? He doesn't have any! Noah was definitely hotter."

"Oh please, Noah was about as exciting as a trip to the bank. I never understood why you liked him"

"Still cant believe Luciano dumped him for this old man. I bet you he's not even a real doctor. I bet he's a podiatrist or something. "

"Shut up! He's saying something, Z. What's he saying? Thank you?… Oh no, "_fuck_ you". Aw, that's adorable, Z. "Fuck you". See, Noah would never have said "fuck you". He probably _would_ have thanked us, then asked to see your driver's licence then offered everyone a mint."

"What are you _talking _about? With abs that fine, Noah didn't need a personality!"

"Aha, so even _you're_ admitting he was boring!"

"No, I'm just saying, what he lacked in emotion he made up for in muscle."

"I'm pretty sure this guys got some nice stuff going on under that shirt. I don't think Luke would go for a Doctor Flabby."

"But the _eyebrows_…"

"Who even notices people's eyebrows for God's sake?"

"_I_ do. Noah had nice thick eyebrows."

"And squinty little eyes beneath them. The doctor's got big dreamy eyes from what I saw of them."

"But he's _ancient_."

"I'd use the word 'mature'. And Luke needed someone to tell him off sometimes. He could be such a baby."

"Oh, well I agree with you on that one. Such a _whiny _little ass sometimes. What's Doctor Ugly saying now?"

"Doctor _Hotness_ you mean? He's just doing some general groaning."

A blindfolded Reid had been listening to the girl and the boy's discussion for what seemed like hours. He had no idea what day it was or how long he had been out cold. The only information he had gleaned from their arguments was that their names were Zach and Zoë, and that they knew both Luke and Noah. He felt as though his head was about to explode and he was having difficulty speaking, choosing only to waste his energy groaning out a few choice insults every now and again. His hand were tied behind his back. He was well and truly stuck.

He just couldn't understand what was happening. The boy, Zach seemed to prefer Noah over him but not enough to want to kidnap him and take him away. And _why_ hadn't they just killed him? They were strange and dangerous, with an obvious disregard for laws or morals, yet they were treating the whole thing as some sort of joke.

He thought about Luke and wondered when he would start to get worried about him. Probably the next morning when he didn't answer the door or his phone. How could anyone possibly know where he was if he didn't know where he was. And he was so weak. His whole body felt like lead. Surreptitiously, he pulled the handle of the door. A burst of cold air blasted through at him.

The girl, Zoë who seemed to be sitting near him quickly slammed it shut.

"Zach!" she shouted. "You didn't put the safety locks on. Idiot!"

"How was he going to escape anyway? We're going at sixty miles an hour."

"He might've got out and died on the road. We're supposed to keep him alive, remember?"

"What a shame."

Knowing it was pointless, Reid forced himself to speak.

"Why… are you… doing this?"

"Awww." came the voice of Zoë. "Don't worry, doctor Hotty. All will be revealed in due course."

He felt a hand reach out and grab his, squeezing it roughly. He struggled to remove it from her grip.

"Not very nice, doctor."

Reid couldn't feel his phone in his pocket. He must have dropped it. He was starting to feel like the most unlucky man in the world. This was an impossible situation. He didn't see how he could ever get out of it. He pictured Luke's worried face as he quietly scratched at the ropes binding his hands. Eventually he managed to break loose and snatch the blindfold from his eyes. He was in the back of a large car. It was dark and they were speeding past mountains. The girl next to him had long black hair and was wearing a menacing smile.

"Oh dear, doctor. Very clever. But its time to take your medicine now."

By the time he noticed the long metal pole in her hands it was far too late. He was going into the darkness again.


	15. Confusion

**Chapter 15- Confusion**

Luke and Noah had been at the police station for over an hour and, in spite of all the drama, Luke was beginning to get bored. Stifling a yawn, he listened as Noah reiterated again for the fourth time what had happened between him and his dad.

Margo was pacing the unfurnished, brightly lit room looking grave.

"And he definitely seemed angry when you mentioned that you and Luke had split up?"

"Yes." said Noah desperately. "Oh God why did say it? I didn't know what to do…"

"Its alright Noah, we'll find him. We've stationed police officers around Luke's house."

She turned to Luke.

"Luke, I've contacted your parents. They're on they're way."

"Thankyou."

Luke sighed. What was supposed to have been his first night with Reid had turned into a police raid. Sometimes his life felt like a badly written soap opera.

"All we can do now is wait." said Margo grimly.

She led Luke and Noah into another room with hard plastic chairs where they sat down and were given strong cups of coffee. They sipped them in silence. Taking out his phone, Luke called Reid's number but there was no answer.

"Calling Reid?" asked Noah with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah… Noah, don't look at me like that. He's my boyfriend now."

Noah turned away from him.

"I know. I know, its just so strange to hear you say it."

"Yeah. I never thought we'd end up together either. I couldnt stand him at first but… sometimes you get people wrong."

He smiled, thinking of the early days of his knowing Reid, when every interaction had been charged with a kind of intense electricity.

"You'll find someone else, Noah." he said reassuringly. "You're a great guy."

"Yeah, a great guy with a homicidal dad. What a catch."

They managed to laugh in spite of the situation, and Luke began to feel more relaxed in Noah's presence.

"Did your dad ask why we split up?"

"No, but I said you were with another guy now."

Before Luke could reply, Margo burst into the room.

"Boys, we've just had news of two other escaped convicts. They were being transferred to the same mental institution as Colonel Mayer."

She opened a file and began leafing through the sheets of documents.

"They fought the guards and managed to steal a vehicle to escape. Its thought that they're working together now."

"I saw some figures in the car my dad got into!" said Noah excitedly.

"That was probably them." nodded Margo. "Now Noah with three escaped convicts loose in Oakdale we have a critical situation here. I want you to take a look at this picture and tell me if you recognise these two people."

She held out a black and white mugshot of a horribly familiar boy and girl with black hair and identical gleeful grins.

The colour drained from Noah's face.

"Oh my God." he whispered.

Luke leaned forwards and gasped as he realised that he too recognised the boy and the girl in the picture.

"The Z Twins!" he said.

"You know these two?" asked Margo in astonishment.

"Yes. They're insane. They're not really twins, they're a couple but they pretended they were to make friends with us and…"

Luke trailed off in astonishment and Noah continued:

"They kidnapped me to trap Luke. The girl, Zoë wanted to have a child with him to get his family's money. They're really crazy. They nearly killed us last time!"

"Alright." said Margo. "I'm going to look into their file. Don't worry, we're sending more officers out on the case. Oh, here are your parents Luke."

Lily and Holden entered the room looking terrified.

"Luke!" cried Lily, hugging him. "Thank God you're alright!"

Holden placed a firm arm on his shoulder. "When we heard that Colonel Mayer was back... Well I remember the last time…"

"Dad, I'm _fine_. He hasn't done anything. I'm safe. Where are Faith, Natalie and Ethan?"

"With your grandmother. She's beside herself. We told her we'd call as soon as we got any news."

Luke nodded and checked his phone again but Reid still hadn't contacted him. Luke explained the news about the Z Twins and his parents gasped in horror.

Noah watched all of this interaction with anguish. He had caused this worry. Luke's family didn't need anymore heartache.

"How are you holding up, Noah?" asked Lily kindly, noticing how worried he looked. "This must be awful for you."

"Oh, alright." muttered Noah. Lily saw through his bravado, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Noah. Luke's fine. They're going to catch your father. And these terrible Z twins."

Luke shook his head in disbelief.

"I still cant believe they're working together. Of all the people he could run into…"

"I know. The Z twins and my dad. Sounds like a pretty lethal combination."

"Luke told us you'd gone to LA, Noah." said Holden trying to change the subject.

"I was going to go, but…" He looked at Luke who smiled sympathetically.

Lily stared between the two curiously.

"You two aren't back together are you?" she asked, not bothering to hide the hopeful tone in her voice.

"_Mom!" _shouted Luke as Noah stared at his feet. "I'm with Reid now. You _know_ that. I haven't left his side since his accident."

"I know, I know. I just thought maybe…"

"So how come you and dad came here together anyway?" asked Luke to get the subject way from Reid. "Were you together when Margo called?"

Both Lily and Holden looked embarrassed.

"Erm, yes we were." said Holden defensively. "We were just talking, you know?"

"I didn't ask what you were doing." said Luke suspiciously.

Margo popped her head around the door.

"Still no news, folks. Someone said they heard some strange screaming earlier up in Old Town but its probably unconnected to this."

As she left the room Luke's phone finally began to ring but it was Katie who was calling.

"Katie?"

"Luke! Thank God!" she said, sounding worried. "Is Reid with you?"

"No. I'm at the police station with Noah."

"What? The police station?"

"Yeah, Noah's dad escaped from prison. it's a long story but we're safe now."

"Right, but where's Reid?"

"Oh, I sent him back to find Helen, his sister, you know."

"Yeah, I met her but when was this?"

"About two hours ago." Luke began to feel a sense of panic rising in is chest. "Katie what's wrong? Has something happened to him?"

"I don't know. No he's probably fine but his sister was here half an hour ago saying he hadn't turned up."

"Oh my God! He's not answering his phone. What do you think-"

"Luke, there's something else. Earlier these two strange looking people came looking for him. They asked for him by name and I told them he was at Al's then they ran off and I don't know whether I should've-"

Luke felt as though his heart had dropped out onto the floor.

"Luke?" asked Noah, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder but Luke shrugged him off.

Through gritted teeth he managed to ask:

"Katie, what did these two people look like?"

There was a definite note of desperation in Katie's voice now.

"It was a boy and a girl. They both had black hair and they looked quite similar. They were dressed-"

Luke had dropped his phone on the ground and began to run from the room.

"Luke!" cried Lily.

Holden held out his arm to block Luke's path.

"What's happened to Reid?"

There were tears in Luke's eyes now as he struggled against Holden.

"They've got him. I need to find him… before… before its too late."

Luke fled from the room into the busy corridor.

"Hang on!" cried Holden, following him. "Why would they go after Reid? They don't even know him."

"You're overreacting, Luke." agreed Lily.

Luke turned around to face them with a look of aggression they had never seen in his face before.

"Noah told them."

"Wh- what?" stammered Noah. Luke scoffed at him.

"Don't even try to deny it, Noah. You told your dad about Reid! You told him he's the reason you and I split up!"

Noah shook his head in disbelief.

"Luke, I didn't say it like that!"

Margo suddenly appeared in the corridor.

"What exactly is going on here?" she asked in astonishment.

"I need to find him!" screamed Luke, running out of the police station.

"Hang on!" said Holden, going after him. A few police officers followed at Margo's request.

"What the Hell is he doing? Has he gone mad?"

Lily shook her head.

"He thinks that Colonel Mayer and the other two have gone after his new boyfriend, Reid."

"But why-"

"Reid's been missing for a while, and I… I think Noah mentioned him to his dad." She looked at Noah apologetically.

Noah couldn't believe this was happening.

Margo frowned, struggling to make sense of the situation.

"But how would they know who he was if they'd never met, unless Noah gave his name?… Noah?"

Noah couldn't look her in the eyes. If he'd thought he couldn't possibly ever feel any worse than he'd felt over the past few weeks, he'd been wrong. He felt like a murderer.

"I told my dad Reid's name. He… demanded that I give him the name... It all makes sense now but at the time I was just thinking about Luke."

Margo pressed her lips together but displayed no emotion on her face.

"Alright, Noah, Lily you stay here and wait for news. Hopefully we'll find Reid and this will turn out alright in the end." She patted Noah's shoulder before hurrying past them.

Noah looked at Lily helplessly.

"I didn't mean…"

"Its not your fault, Noah." She hugged him and he felt tears which had been wanting to escape for weeks now flow from his eyes.

"Luke will understand. Reid will be alright. He's a tough guy."

But she was saying these thing like a mother reassuring her child that Santa Clause really exists. Noah thought about the screaming in Old Town and the terrifying gleam in his fathers eyes. His blood was in Noah somewhere.

"I'm not my father." Noah said aloud, trying to believe his own words. Lily held him but her arms offered no comfort. This was the darkest night of his life.


	16. Something Wonderful

**Chapter 16- Something Wonderful**

"You know, Chloroform would've been a better method of keeping me knocked out."

"Is that right? Clever, clever…"

"Yes. Severe blows to the head could lead to permanent brain damage and in a worst case scenario, death."

"Doctor, dear, this _is_ your worst case scenario. You've been kidnapped."

"I'm not dead. You're not going to kill me."

"What makes you so certain?"

"You said so."

"You told him? Idiots!"

The older man was speaking now. When Reid had woken up he had found himself tied to a chair in a small windowless room with Zach and Zoë standing at either side of him. The older man, clearly their boss, had praised them at first for successfully bringing him here but now he seemed to have become irritated with their lax attitude towards the situation.

"We didn't tell him everything. We didn't tell him what we're going to do to Luke."

Reid struggled to get up from the chair where he was bound.

"What are you going to do to Luke?" he spat.

"How sweet." grinned Zoë but she stopped smiling as soon as she saw the look on Colonel Mayer's face. He stared at Reid with an intense hatred on his face which then, bizarrely broke into a smile.

"Oh don't worry, Doctor it's nothing bad… In fact its something wonderful." He said with glee in his voice. "Something that will make him and my son very very happy."

"Your son?" said Reid, struggling with the ropes which tied his hands together. If his head didn't already ache from being struck he was sure it would be hurting from the amount of confusion he was feeling.

"Yes, my son, Noah Mayer. I'm Colonel Winston Mayer. Perhaps he's talked about me?"

Reid stared at the ground in shock. He stopped dead in his tracks. Something cold and metal was touching his hands. He couldn't turn around but it felt as though the boy, Zach was poking a gun at his hands.

He looked up at the insane popping eyes of Colonel Mayer. Sweat began to pour down his forehead in small beads.

"Make one more false move and you'll never work again, Doctor Oliver. You think this is a joke?"

Slowly, Reid shook his head.

"That's right. You'd better believe this is really happening. I didn't want things to end up like this you understand."

The Colonel began pacing the room. Reid was very aware of the cold metal still jamming into his fingers. The walls of the room suddenly seemed to be closing in on them. If only there was a window or some sign that another, saner world really existed.

"You're a clever man. Dr Oliver. You've worked hard in life. But you cant seduce another man's significant other."

Reid felt as though he might faint but he was afraid to make any sudden movements, and that included falling over. These people, Noah's relatives most likely, were clearly batshit insane and capable of murder. He could feel himself burning up as the sinewy, calloused face of Colonel Mayer drew closer.

"I don't mind that you're gay, Doctor, if that's what you're thinking. But you need to learn to be a man. You need to learn not to touch something that belongs to someone else."

The Colonel drew out a knife from his pocket and slowly slid it across Reid's neck. The cut wasn't deep but blood still trickled down his chest and onto his lap. He felt dizzy.

"Any questions, Doctor? Come on now, don't be shy."

"Wh-what are you going to do to Luke?"

The Colonel smiled widely.

"he's going to be fine. You'll see. You're both going to get what's coming to you. You see, sometimes the law is very very… _ineffective._ Sometimes we have to take matters into our own hands.

Reid began to feel light-headed. The room was spinning. Luke's face came into his mind as he struggled to keep upright.

"_Think about some place that you like. Some place that makes you feel safe."_

This time instead of the brain he thought about his apartment. His home. Luke and Katie, and Jacob. They were sort of like a family. And he might never see them again. If they hurt Luke he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. The force of his feelings surprised him. He never thought he's be truly capable of deliberately harming another human being before. But these creatures were barely human, dressed in dirty rags and covered with dirt and god only knew what else, grinning manically.

Their faces seemed to bare in on him, swirling around his head like moths. He struggled to keep focus but he felt as though he was drowning. In what was now becoming a pattern in his life he felt himself drift off into blessed darkness once again.


End file.
